Truth or Consequence
by SimaYi05
Summary: A spinning bottle game, Who will suffer the Consequences? Who will tell the Truth?..They all Died. shurry..
1. What Game?

**What The?.. Another Wei story!.. I haven't finished my Other Fics.!.. Oh well...**

**This Going to be Crappy..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors & The Characters! I just want to use them for Fun.. Get it! But i am Proud to stole Sima Yi! Beacuse That's Me!**

**I don't care what others say.. Ok?.. Just give me some Peace!..

* * *

**

**At the beautiful Castle of Wei..**

Cao Cao: Ha! Ha!.. You're all Sucks!

Cao Pi: Just Shut Up! Dad.

Zhen Ji: Hey! this is boring.

Xiahou Dun: Huh? What do you want?

Zhang He: Let's play Beautification!

All: Shut Up!

Sima Yi: Hey? Not bad idea. Why not play a game?

Zhang He: Let's play Barbie! ( Is there any barbie in the acient times?)

Sima Yi: Ugh! You're too sissy.

Zhang He: Not as sissy as Zhen Ji.

Zhen Ji:No i'm not!

Cao Pi: She's right. Gay is more sissy than Girls!

Zhang He: Humph! How did you know!

Cao Pi: I can see it.

Cao Cao: That's enough! Stupid Sissy Talking! Think of a game.

Xiahou Yuan: Chess?

Cao Cao: It's only for two.

Cao Ren: Jumping Rope?

Cao Cao: Are you insane! I can't jump!

Cao Pi: Beacuse you're old.

Cao Ren: Hahaha!

Cao Cao: And You're SMALL!

Cao Ren: ...!

Zhang Liao: Trip to Jerusalem?

Cao Cao: We have no ticket for the Flight!

Sima Yi: Fool. I't only a game. Of course there are no airplanes today jerk!

Cao Cao: So?

Sima Yi: We can't travel to that place!

Cao Pi: Oh.

Xu Zhu: How about? Food Competition?

All: Fat Hog!

Xu Zhu: Huhuhuhu.

Xu Huang: Doll House?

All except Zhang He: Oh no! Not you too!

Zhang He: Ooo I like that game! I will be the Mommy and Sima Yi is the Daddy!

Sima Yi: WHAT?

Cao Pi: Sima Yi a Daddy?

Cao Cao: Hahaha!

Sima Yi: Creeps! I will kill you later Zhang He!

Xiahou Dun: Basketball?

Cao Cao: Where's the ball?

Xiahou Dun: Er? I don't know.

Sima Yi: Just use your Eyeballs for Chirst Sake!

Xiahou Dun: What did you say!

Sima Yi: Oh nothing. eyeless.

Cao Cao: That's enough!

Pang De: Open the Basket?

Cao Cao: Huh?

Pang De: Oh. Nothing.

Zhen Ji: Ahem.

Cao Pi: What?

Zhen Ji: What if Sima Yi decide what game will be fun?

Half of Wei: Uh huh?

Cao Cao: Ok then Smartass. What game would it be?

Sima Yi: Muhahahahaha! Annoying Old man.

Cao Pi: Eh?

Sima Yi: Spin the Bottle.

All: Eh? Wha?

Sima Yi: Idiots you are!

Cao Cao: Ok! That's the game.

All: Huh?

**At the Halls...**

Sima Yi: Let's form a Big circle.

All Wei sitted in a Circle form..

Sima Yi: When i spin the bottle and stoped to you, I will ask you. Are you going to the TRUTH or CONSEQUENCE? Get it?

All Uh huh?. (annoyed)

Sima Yi: Let's start.

Sima Yi spins the bottle..

Cao Cao: Oh.

Slowly the bottle is stoping..

Cao Cao: Oh pls! not me!

Cao Pi: Me too!

Cao Ren: Me three!

The Bottle stops..

Sima Yi: Well well well.. Xu Zhu. The bottle stoped at you.

Xu Zhu: What?

Sima Yi: Be ready. Fatass! Muhahahahaha!

All: Oh Dear.

* * *

**What will Happen? Poor Xu Zhu controled by Sima Yi.. Well It's Fun! See the next...**


	2. Xu Zhu

**Xu Zhu's Day!**

Sima Yi: Truth or Consequence?

Xu Zhu: Uh? Consequence? Duh.

Sima Yi: Hahahaha! You will get shrink!

Cao Cao: Eh?

Dian Wei: Oh noh! Pls. Don't be cruel to Xu Zhu.

Sima Yi: Haha! Say your prayers Girlfriends!

Cao Pi: He's getting Evil again.

Sima Yi: Xu Zhu! Clean the Whole Castle!

Xu Zhu: What?

All except Dian Wei: Yeahay!

Sima Yi: Hah! Go and get Slim you Fatdog!

Xu Zhu: Huhuhuhu.

**Xu Zhu gets the cleaning materials...**

Sima Yi: Start!

**While Xu Zhu is cleaning..**

Cao Cao: Hey? Are you always give the orders?

Sima Yi: Yup!

Zhen Ji: Besides you have agreed to the decision. Right?

Cao Pi: Yup! Er?

**After 5 minutes..**

Xu Zhu: Hah..Hah.. I'm Done.

Sima Yi:What? You only clean the half of the Halls! I said Whole Castle!

Xu Zhu: Huhuhu.

Sima Yi: Go back and clean! All..

Xu Zhu: Yes.

**Xu Zhu leaves..**

Zhang He: Yuck! He's the most ugly and fat maid that i ever see!

Zhen Ji: Don't say that! One day he will get slim.

Cao Cao: Well not until he eats alot.

Cao Pi: He almost swallow the tray full of Steak! Man he's a monster!

Sima Yi: At least my idea is worthy.

All: Uuu..

Sima Yi: Humph!

**After 1 hours..**

Xu Zhu: I'm tired!

Sima Yi: You didn't clean the stables!

Xu Zhu: Awwww

Sima Yi: Haha!

**Back to the cleaning...**

Zhen Ji: Sima Yi? I think that's enough.

Cao Pi: Look at him. He almost gain 1pounds.

Cao Cao: Er? I think he's still the same.

**After cleaning the stable..**

Xu Zhu: Duh? Can i stop?

Sima Yi: Uh ok.

Xu Zhu: Finally.

Sima Yi: Everyone back to your Fuckin' place!

All: Yes.

**All Back to their Circle...**

Sima Yi: I'll spin again.

Sima Yi spins the bottle..

Zhen Ji: Oh! pls.

Zhang He: Oh! Oh! I want to be Next!

The spin of the bottle is getting slow...

All: Waaah!

The bottle stops to... Cao Ren!

All Cao except Cao Ren: Wee!

Cao Ren: Oh Shit.

Sima Yi: Humph! be ready. Shorty.

Cao Ren: Ass!

**Aw.. What will happen to Cao Ren?..**


	3. Cao Ren

**Cao Ren's Day!**

Sima Yi: Truth or Consequence?

Cao Ren: Consequence.

Sima Yi: Haha! This will help YOU!

Cao Ren: What?

Sima Yi: Go and get TALL! Shorty.

Cao Ren: What!

Cao Cao: Hahaha.

Cao Ren: And what if i didn't do it?

Sima Yi: Then you will Die.

Cao Ren: A?

Sima Yi: Go!

**While Cao Ren is Suffering...**

Cao Cao: Humph! How poor.

Zhen Ji: Oh you're mean.

Sima Yi: Hahaha!

**Outside...**

Cao Ren: Argh! That Sima Yi! He will pay!

Zhang Liao: Ok we will help you.

Pang De & Xu Huang grabs Cao Ren's Feet.. And Zhang Liao and Dian Wei to the Arms..

Xu Huang: Ready?

Pang De: 1

Zhang Liao: 2

Dian Wei: 3

Cao Ren: Waaah! Go!

The 4 is pulling him now! Like a Tug of War?

Cao Ren: Ouucchh!

**In the Halls...**

Sima Yi is staring to the window...

Sima Yi: They're sucks.

Cao Cao: He ain't getting tall.

Cao Pi: Promise.

Sima Yi: They're done.

Cao Ren and the others come...

Cao Ren: I Give Up!

Sima Yi: And you will Die now.

All: What!

Cao Cao: Sorry.

**It's Execution Time!...**

All outside...

Zhen Ji: Oh pls. don't Kill Cao Ren!

Sima Yi: He can't do it. It is the RULES.

Zhen Ji: Uh. Ok?

Sima Yi: Goodbye shorty.

Cao Ren: Huhuhu.

Sima Yi shot him with his Lasers...

Cao Ren: Nooo!

Oh! Cao Ren is now in peace...

Sima Yi: Ok back to the Halls.

**At the Halls...**

Sima Yi: Ok. Let's continue.

Sima Yi spins the bottle again...

Cao Cao: No.. (muttering)

The bottle stops!

All: What?

Sima Yi: You're next to suffer. Xu Huang!

Xu Huang: What the!

**Xu Huang's day folks!.. What will he do?..**


	4. Xu Huang

**Xu Huang's Day!**

Sima Yi: Truth or Consequence?

Xu Huang: Truth?

Sima Yi: Humm.. Very well then.

Cao Cao: At least someone is unique.

Sima Yi: I'll ask you. Do you love Zhang He?

All: What?

Xu Huang: Hey! Is this a joke!

Sima Yi: No.

Cao Cao: What are you talking about?

Sima Yi: You will see. Right Zhang He?

Zhang He: Huh?

Sima Yi: Muhahahahaha.

All: ...

Sima Yi: Oh com'on Xu Huang. Don't waste your life. Tell the truth.

Xu Huang: No! I don't know that!

Sima Yi: Why are you angry?. You scared?

Xu Huang: Argh! Shut Up!

Sima Yi: Oh! I think i will have to call the guards to kill you?

Cao Pi: Hey. You're getting crappy now.

Xu Huang: I don't love Zhang He!

Sima Yi: So why are you blushing? Something wrong you say?

Xu Huang: Argh! Quiet!

Sima Yi: Gosh. You are a big liar.

Cao Cao: Oh com'on Xu Huang! Time is moving!

Sima Yi: Yeah. Listen to your Lord. You poor thing.

Xu Huang: How did you know that?

Sima Yi: Well? I have Brains. You have?

Xu Huang: Bitch!

Sima Yi: Hahaha.. Loser!

Xu Huang: I will prove that i'm not a LIAR!

Sima Yi: Why didn't tell the truth?.

Cao Pi: Er? Sima Yi are your questions is real?

Sima Yi: What? You don't have Faith in me?

Cao Pi: Uh no.

Sima Yi: So shut up.

Cao Pi: ...!

Sima Yi: Hurry. Your Execution Time is coming.

Zhang He: Pls. Xu Huang! Tell the TRUTH!

Sima Yi: Oh look! Your lover is begging you!

All: (gasp)

Xu Huang: Alright! Alright! I love him!

All: (gasp again)

Sima Yi: You see? Love cannot hide.

Zhen Ji: But how?

Sima Yi: Caught in the Act?

Cao Cao: Huh?

Sima Yi: I see them Dating on a old bar.

All: What?

Xu Huang: F...Y..!

Sima Yi: Hahahaha! Thank for your life asshole!

Xu Huang: Duuuurrr!

Let's Continue!

Sima Yi: Humph! Let see who is next.

Sima Yi spins the bottle...

All: Not me!

Bottle stops...

Sima Yi: Humm.. Prepare yourself.. Dian Wei!

Dian Wei: Holy Shit!

**Dian Wei's turn... Can he survive?.. Well he has a big body.. Er!**


	5. Dian Wei

**Dian Wei's Day! **

Sima Yi: Truth or Consequence?

Dian Wei: Consequence? Huh?

Sima Yi: Humm.. This will be hard.

Cao Cao: Oh noh! Dian Wei.. Prove you are strong!

Dian Wei: Yes my Lord.

Sima Yi: I got it! Dian Wei! Go and get Fat! Like Xu Zhu.

All: What?

Dian Wei: Er i don't like!

Sima Yi: The die.

Dian Wei: Duh?.. Aw ok.

**At the kitchen...**

Sima Yi: Eat all 1000 Foods in the table.

Dian Wei: What?

Xu Zhu: Oh! Oh! Let me do it!

Sima Yi: Shut up Fatdog.

Xu Zhu: Huhu.

Cao Cao: Oh! Dian Wei! Do your Diet after you get Fat ok?

Dian Wei: Yes.

Sima Yi: Ok.. First eat all the 100 Chickens!

Dian Wei: What!

Sima Yi: Muhahahahaha!

**While eating all the Chickens...**

Cao Cao: Poor Dian Wei.. He's getting Fat.

Cao Pi: Hey are you blind?

Cao Cao: What?

Cao Pi: He's only eating the first one.

Cao Cao: So?

Cao Pi: Argh! I don't want to talk to you!

Cao Cao: Clumsy.

**After 1 hour...**

Dian Wei: Ugh.. I'm done.

Sima Yi: Humph! Eat all the 200 Burgers! ( if they have? )

Dian Wei: I Can't!

Cao Cao: Oh do it.. You're not fat yet.

Cao Pi: Eh?

Xu Zhu: Let me handle it!

Sima Yi: Silence!

Xu Zhu: ...!

Cao Cao: Oh pls. Dian Wei.. Do it!

Zhen Ji: Yah.. Do it if you don't want to be executed.

Dian Wei: No!

Sima Yi: Then this is your Time!

**Execution Time!...**

Cao Cao: Noo! Don't kill him! He's my Favorite Bodyguard!

Cao Pi: Pls..

Sima Yi: I don't CARE!

All: What!

Sima Yi: Muhahahahaha! Die!

Dian Wei: Nooooo!

Sima Yi cuts Dian Wei's Head and throw it to the grave...

Cao Cao: Holy Shit!

Zhang He: Oh you son of a Devil Bitch! You're disgusting!

Sima Yi: Muhahahahaha! And You will be next! Darlings!

Xu Huang & Zhang He: What!

Sima Yi: Ahem! Ok Back to your places.

**Back to the Halls...**

Sima Yi: Ready.

Sima Yi spins the bottle...

Xu Huang: No not Zhang He.

Zhang Liao: Aw.. They really loved each other.

The bottle stops...

Sima Yi: Eh?.. Be ready Zhang Liao!

Zhang Liao: Huh? Me?

Sima Yi: Yeah. Think wise if you don't want to Die Zhang Liao!

All: Oooh! Scary!

* * *

**God! Zhang Liao got to think wise! Will he choose Truth? Or Will he choose Consequence?... Find out...**


	6. Zhang Liao

**Zhang Liao's Day!**

Sima Yi: Truth or Consequence?

Zhang Liao: Consequence.

Sima Yi: Hahaha!

Cao Cao: Uh? He's laughing again.

Sima Yi: Go to Shu! And Kiss Guan Yu!

All: What!

Zhang Liao: Hey!

Sima Yi: Don't just stand there! Go to Shu!

Cao Cao: And? How will we ever know if Liao kissed Guan Yu?

Sima Yi: Simple.. All Wei will go. Is that a problem?

Cao Cao: No?

Sima Yi: So off we go.

**Outside Wei...**

Zhang Liao: Argh! I'm so a BIG idiot!

Sima Yi: You are.

Zhang Liao: Shut up!

Cao Cao: Alriight men.. Let's move!

All: Yes.

**While Marching...**

Zhang He is singing...

Zhang He: _Lalalalala..._

Sima Yi: Shut Up!

Zhang He: What?.. You don't like to hear my BEAUTIFUL voice?

Sima Yi: No!

Zhang He: How rude.

Continue marching...

Cao Cao: I'm getting nervous about this.

Cao Pi: Yah.

Zhen Ji: Don't worry.. We ain't gonna fight.. Right Sima Yi?

Sima Yi: Duh?.. Of course.

Cao & Pi: Whatever.

After 3 hours of walking...

**Shu's Place!...**

Sima Yi: Quick! Let's hide!.. Let Zhang Liao do this.

Zhang Liao: What?

Sima Yi: Go!

The others hide to the Trees...

Sima Yi: Muhahahahaha.. Freaky Gays.

Cao Cao: Huh?. Is this a Plan?

Sima Yi: Oh Shut up old man. Just Watch.

**Zhang Liao is at the Front of the Gate...**

Zhang Liao: Uh? Can i talk to General Guan Yu?

Guard Captain: Oh!. Wei!

Guard Captain runs to the halls... Then..

Guard Captain: My lord.. Zhang Liao is here!

All except Guan Yu: What!

Guan Yu: Really? ( Blushing )

Guard Captain: ( Nooded )

Guan Yu: Ok.. I will take care of this.

**At the Gate... Zhang Liao is waiting... Guan Yu appers...**

Guan Yu: Oh! Zhang Liao my LOVE!

Zhang Liao: Ohh..

At the trees...

All except Sima Yi: Wha!

Sima Yi: Haha.. Idiots.

Back to the gates...

Guan Yu: Oh.. I miss you so much.

Zhang Liao: Me too.

Guan Yu: How are you now?

Zhang Liao: Oh i'm fine. how about you?

Guan Yu: Sick.

Zhang Liao: Why?

Guan Yu: Sick beacuse you're not at my side.

At the trees...

Zhang He: Oooh.. How sweet.

Zhen Ji: Disgusting.

Zhang He: No!

Zhen Ji: What? oh. i get it. I forgot.. You're a gay.

Zhang He: Creep.

Gates...

Zhang Liao: Oh i just want to visit you.

Guan Yu: You mean you're not staying with me?

Zhang Liao: I'm sorry. Can i kiss you?

Guan Yu: Sure.

At the trees...

All: Yuck! freaking Yaoi.

SIma Yi: Hahaha. Butt faces.

Cao Cao: Oh god. Disgusting people.

Gates...

Now for the Dare... Zhang Liao kisses Guan Yu...

Zhang Liao: Oh shit. I love your hairs!

Guan Yu: ( blushing )

Zhang Liao: Goodbye my love.

Guan Yu: Bye.

**Zhang Liao leaves and Guan Yu is waving at him...**

At the trees...

Sima Yi: Bitch. I told you.

Cao Cao: Whatever you won again.

Sima Yi: Humph! Always old man!

Cao Cao: ...!

**After the Consequences... Back to the Halls... **(Yeah.. I want it to be Fast..)

Sima Yi: Spin.

Cao Cao: Argh! Why you love this Game?

Sima Yi: What? is there any Problem?

Cao Cao: I supposed to be the leader of Wei! Not you!

Sima Yi: What? you're the lord. Blah?

Cao Cao: Blah your face you Shitty stuff.

Sima Yi: Oooh. I feel your Love. Thank you spermless.

All: What?

Spins the bottle again..

After a second of hell...

Sima Yi: ...! Haha! You're time is now. Zhang He.

Zhang He: Me!

Xu Huang: Oh no! My Sweety.

Sima Yi: Humph. How lovely.

**Zhang He.. Truth or Consequence?.. Nyah... Fucking...**


	7. Zhang He

**Zhang He's Day!...**

Sima Yi: Ok gay butt. Truth or Consequence?

Zhang He: Truth? Oh noh!

Sima Yi: Stop! You've picked it first.

Zhang He: Oh brother.

Cao Cao: I hope this is interesting.

Sima Yi: Of course. I can make things interesting than you old man.

Cao Cao: Huh!

Cao Pi: Durr.. Shut up!

Sima Yi: Ahem!. Zhang He.. Say the truth to the people! You are a Slut.

Zhang He: No!

Sima Yi: Yes you are.

Cao Cao: Are you kidding us?

Sima Yi: Oh fucking father shut up!

Cao Cao: You will pay for this!

Sima Yi: Whatever. So? tell or die?

Zhang He: I don't know what you're talking about.

Sima Yi: Oh really?

Xu Huang: Are you lying to me?

Zhang He: No i'm not!  
Sima Yi: Com'on Xu Huang sweety. Your lover never says the truth.

Zhang He: No!

Sima Yi: Even 1 million times you said you are not. YOU ARE!

Xu Huang: Execution time is coming! Please.

Sima Yi: How touchy. All of your love is covered up with lies.

Zhang He & Xu Huang: No!

Sima Yi: So why you didn't tell the truth? you mother fuckers?

Zhang He: I don't lie.

SIma Yi: Then Die!

**Execution Time!**

Sima Yi: It is a pleasure to cut your head.

Zhang He: No!

Sima Yi: Too late girly gay..

Zhang He: I AM A SLUT!

All: What?

Sima Yi: Hey! Shut up!

Zhang He: I SLEEP WITH MAN FOR MONEY!

Xu Huang:NO!

Sima Yi: Oh Love.. Is like a crap.

Zhang He: I TELL THE TRUTH!

Sima Yi: Useless! Die!

Zhang He & Xu Huang: Noooooo!

R.I.P Zhang He..

Sima Yi: Back to the halls.

**Halls..**

Sima Yi: I'm happy now. No more Zhang He.

The bottle spins..

Cao Cao: Oh shit..

The bottle stops..

Sima Yi: You have the honor for being 8th victim.. Xiahou Dun..

Xiahou Dun: No!

* * *

**I am totally happy.. Zhang He is gone! Next is Xiahou Dun.. What will he choose?**


	8. Xiahou Dun

**Xiahou Dun's Day!**

Sima Yi: Truth or Consequence?

Xiahou Dun: Consequence! Hahahaha!

All except Sima Yi: Huh?

Sima Yi: Hahahaha! Wrong choice JOE!

Xiahou Dun: Uh..oh..

Sima Yi: All go outside!

**Outside the halls..**

Sima Yi: See that tree?

Xiahou Dun: Maybe?

Sima Yi: ..! That rope?

Xiahou Dun: Dunno..

Sima Yi: That.. Bow and Arrow?

Xiahou Dun: ARE YOU SERIOUS!

Sima Yi: Muhahaha!

Cao Cao: Oh com'on Sima Ass! Stop being a jerk!

Sima Yi: Well Cow Ass.. I don't want to stop being a lousy jerk..

Xiahou Dun: Oh..

Sima Yi: GO AND TIE YOURSELF TO THAT TREE!

All: What!

Sima Yi: All of you are nothing!

After Dun tied himself, Sima Yi gets the Bow and Arrow to..

Sima Yi: SHOT YOUR OTHER EYE!

All: What!

Sima Yi: AND ONCE I'VE HITTED YOUR EYE, EAT IT!

All: What!...again..

Sima Yi: Muhahaha! Hahaha!

Cao Pi: Fuck!

Sima Yi: Are you ready Xiahou Dun?

Xiahou Dun: Huhuhuh...Wait! Do i look Pretty?

Sima Yi: Huh?

Xiahou Dun: Nevermind..

Sima Yi: Stupid.. Acting like Zhang He!

Xiahou Dun: I do act like Zhang He! FUCKER!

Sima Yi: DAMN YOU!

Sima Yi shot Xiahou Dun's Eye and died because of the arrow over his brain causing Internal Bleeding.

Cao Cao: Cousin?

Cao Pi: Joe?.. I- aye.. mean Uncle?

Xiahou Yuan: Big Brother?

Zhen Ji: Dunny?

All: Dunny.. What?

Zhen Ji: What! I called him like THAT!..BITCHES!

Sima Yi: Oh really... Jinny?..

Zhen Ji: I'm not a sissy! Pee Wee!

Sima Yi: Pee Wee? What the hell is that?

Zhen Ji: Oh you don't know Pee Wee?

Cao Cao: Er..

Zhen Ji: I SAW SIMA YI PEEING ON A WEE CLUB!

All: WHAT!

Cao Pi: Ugh.. that's nasty! You go hang out with the faggots club?

Sima Yi: No i didn't!

Zhen Ji: Liar!

Cao Cao: Man you're gross!

Sima Yi: NO! HELL ALL OF YOU BACK TO THE HALLS!

All: Aye! Pee Wee!

**Back to the Halls..**

Sima Yi: Pathetic spy guys!

Sima Yi spin the bottle..

Cao Cao: Want to go pee?

Sima Yi: Shut up!

The bottle stops..

Sima Yi: Muhahahahahahahaha! Damn!

Cao Pi: Nooooo!

Sima Yi: So Jinny? ready for some Pee Wee game! Hahaha!

Zhen Ji: Huhuhuhuhuhu!

Cao Cao: Oh brother..

* * *

**It's Zhen Ji's turn... How sad She makes Sima Yi mad.. Can she handle The truth or the consequence?..**


	9. Zhen Ji

**Zhen Ji's Day!**

Sima Yi: Truth or Consequence?

Zhen Ji: Oh god... Truth? Hehe..

Sima Yi: Hah! Your laughing days are OVER!

All: Ah?

Sima Yi: TELL THAT YOU ARE A PROSTITUTE AND A TWO TIMER!

All: WHAT!

Zhen Ji: Liar!

Cao Pi: Sima Yi you! Son of a BITCH!

Sima Yi: I am a son of a bitch! And i married a BITCH!

Zhen Ji: Liar! Stupid! No i'm not!

All: Huh?

Cao Pi: What? You married Sima Yi?

Cao Cao: No way!

Sima Yi: Hahahaha! TELL TELL!

Zhen Ji: I didn't marry you!

Sima Yi: Sickass! You and Zhang He have comparison!

Xu Huang: Really?..

Sima Yi: Ugh.. DIE OR TELL?

Zhen Ji: I don't know!

Cao Pi: Pls! Don't lie!

Sima Yi: Oh! Look at the poor thing! Com'on Zhen Ji your sweethearts want to tell you the truth!

Zhen Ji: Nooooooo! Argh! My Head!

Cao Cao: Yeah! Tell baby!

Zhen Ji: I RATHER DIE!

Sima Yi: Oh well... Death awaits you!

**Execution Time!..**

Sima Yi: Such foolish times..

Zhen Ji: How dare you!

Sima Yi: DIE!

Sima Yi takes the chain saw..

Zhen Ji: I AM A PROSTI! I MARRIED SIMA YI! I MET HIM AT THE BAR! HE PAID ME CASH! I SLEEP WITH LORD CAO CAO TWICE A WEEK! I HAVING A DATE WITH CAO REN EVERY SINGLE DAY! NOW HE DIED! I MAKE SIMA YI 2 BABIES! I HATE CAO PI!

Cao Pi: Nooooo! KILL HER!

Sima Yi switch the saw... Grrrrrrrng!

Sima Yi: Too late, bye Jinny! Muhahahaha!

Zhen Ji: Waaaah! I will See YOU IN HELL!

Zhen Ji died... Split her body in to 2... How sad..

Cao Pi: Hahahaha! Huhuhu... How Dare YOU! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!

Sima Yi: Haha! Back to the halls!..

**Back to the Halls..**

Sima Yi: God.. I miss that day when Zhen Ji...

Cao Pi: WHAT!

Sima Yi: LOSER!

Cao Cao: That's a bad shame.. miss that day too.

Sima Yi spins the bottle..

All: Not me!

The bottle stops..

Sima Yi: You're next... Pang De!

Pang De: Oh shit..

* * *

**Pang De the new character of Wei, truth or Consequence?... Zhen Ji died.. really sad.**


	10. Pang De

**Pang De's Day!**

Sima Yi: Ah.. Truth or Consequence?

Pang De: Consequence...

Sima Yi: Simple... Defect to Shu, go to your precious Ma Chao and don't ever get back!

All: What!

Cao Cao: Are you crazy!

Sima Yi: No... Muhahahaha?

Pang De: Why?..

Sima Yi: Well...Er, I don't like you!

Pang De: But i don't want to...

Cao Pi: Yeah! He don't want to.. So Fuck off!

Sima Yi: Fuck me!

All: GASP!

Sima Yi: Worthless chickens! Now, Pang De?

Pang De: No!

Cao Cao: Sima Yi you are a big FOOL!

Sima Yi: Who knows?

All: ...?

Xu Huang: We don't want to lose another general!

Xu Zhu: Yeah?..

Sima Yi: Die!

Pang De: Ok! Ok! I WILL! BYE FOOLS!

**Outside...**

So Pang De prepares his luggage and hoped to the carriage..

Sima Yi: Hahahah! Idiots! I know you miss your Ma Chao! Just fuck him!

All: Huh?

Sima Yi: Bye?..

Everybody waved their hands for a sadness of farewell...

**Back to the halls..**

Sima Yi: How many are left?..

Cao Pi: Uh... 1, 2..

Cao Cao: 3?

Xiahou Yuan: Stupid! 4!

All: Oh..

Xu Huang: Yeah! We're done!

Xu Zhu: Only you 4 are going to hell..duh..

Sima Yi: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Xu Zhu: Candy?..

Cao Cao & Cao Pi: Oh brother..

Xiahou Yuan: Tah! The last man standing will be me!

Sima Yi: In your dreams!

Cao Cao: I am the lord so buzz off!

Cao Pi: Whatever...

Sima Yi spins the bottle...

Xu Huang and Xu Zhu are dancing like babies while the bottle is spinning..

Cao Pi: Hey.. That's too long.

Cao Cao: Hahah!

Xiahou Yuan: Huh?

The bottle stops...

Cao Pi: The end..

Cao Cao: is near..

All: SIMA YI!

Sima Yi: What! Not ME! OH!...

* * *

**Wow... It's Sima Yi's turn. How can they ask him when he makes the truth and the consequences?.. Uh.. Better find out?**


	11. Sima Yi

**Sima Yi's Day!**

Cao Cao: This is going to be difficult.

Cao Pi: You're right my father. Any ideas?

Xiahou Yuan: Think..

Sima Yi: Oh stop talking! Give all you've got, i can take them all sucka!

Cao Pi: Really?

Cao Cao: Yes! I got it! Pi and Yuan, i have a plan..

The three move to somewhere that Sima Yi doesn't find out...

Sima Yi: Huh? Where are they?

**At the stables..**

Cao Pi: Oh shit! To many places we can go, why the stables!

Cao Cao: Shut up and listen to me! If he picked truth, We three gonna ask him 9 questions!

Cao Pi: Why?

Xiahou Yuan: Because.. That is the totally number of the generals he harassed.

Cao Cao: That's right!

Cao Pi: And if that ass picked consequence...

All: We can make him 9 dares! Bwah ha ha ha!

**Back to the halls..**

Cao Cao: Oh Sima Yi!

Sima Yi: Huh?

Cao Pi: Truth or Consequence?

Sima Yi: Consequence..

All 3: Yeah!

Cao Cao: Your consequences are all 9 fucked up!

Cao Pi: Someone is annoying... Kill Xu Huang and Xu Zhu!

Sima Yi: Is that all? How sissy..

Cao Cao: Uh.. Clean the whole castle!

Sima Yi: Xu Zhu cleaned them all, have you forgot?

Xiahou Yuan: Uh.. Kill yourself?

Sima Yi: If i kill myself, who will be the stategist?

All: Ahhh?..

Cao Cao: Eat mice?

Sima Yi: All of our mice and rats are exterminated..

Cao Pi: Do my laundry?..

Sima Yi: Well.. All of your clothes are clean. The maid, she washed them all.

Xiahou Yuan: Kill Yue Ying?

Sima Yi: Actually... I've done it.

Cao Cao: How?

Sima Yi: I placed her on her juggernut and it exploded..

Cao Pi: Dress like a woman?

Sima Yi: I've already dressed a gown you fool..

Cao Cao: Kiss my ass!

Sima Yi: I've just done it a while ago..

Xiahou Yuan: Bring Huang Zhong to me!

Sima Yi: Huh? Huang Zhong is at your room, you didn't see him?

Xiahou Yuan: But how?

Sima Yi: Fool... I OUTSMARTED YOU! THE CONSEQUENCES ARE ALL OVER!

All: WHAT!

Sima Yi: All of your stupid little none sense thing, I've done it all before you think that!

All: WHAT!

Sima Yi: You're all Idiots! IMBECILES! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF STRATEGY! YOUR BRAINS HAVE NO NUTS!

All: WHAT!

Sima Yi: Tah! Your throats are full of boogers! Hahaha!

All: Huh?

Sima Yi: Muhahahah!

All: We give up..

Sima Yi: Back to your places!

Cao Cao: So that is where Xu Huang and Xu Zhu are lost in sight when we come back..

Cao Pi: Oh god..

Xiahou Yuan: I think i'm getting sick..

Sima Yi spins the bottle..

Cao Cao: But how did you kiss my ass?

Sima Yi: You went to my room yesterday because your freakin damn scared watching horror shows! And you place your butt on my freakin face!

Cao Pi: So that's why you're out dad..

Xiahou Yuan: But Huang Zhong?

Sima Yi: Oh you didn't remember? It's your birthday! My gift to you is your precious Huang Zhong.. I know you have relationship.

All: NO WAY!

Sima Yi: You are all worthless..

The bottle stops...

Sima Yi: You're next Xiahou Yuan..

Xiahou Yuan: Good grief..

* * *

**I can't let Sima Yi die.. Hahaha This is the most stupid chapter that i've ever done..**


	12. Xiahou Yuan

**Xiahou Yuan's Day!**

Sima Yi: Truth or Consequence?

Xiahou Yuan: I don't know..

Sima Yi: What do you mean "I don't know"?

Xiahou Yuan: Oh well, Consequence..

Sima Yi: Nice choice brada!

All: Uh?

Sima Yi: Go and eat your precious Huang Zhong!

Xiahou Yuan: Eat who?

Sima Yi: Whatever..

Xiahou Yuan: But i don't wanna!..

Sima Yi: Why, don't you want your oldman? Oh com'on.. Don't hide your feelings.

Cao Cao: This is sick!

Cao Pi: Right, why don't you eat him! Not Yuan.

Sima Yi: Because I don't eat. And why don't you ask cannibal?

Xiahou Yuan: NO I'M NOT!

Sima Yi: Poor weaklings..

Cao Cao: Prove to us, you're just lying!

Sima Yi: Xiahou Yuan? Remember that time when you're dying to find some chips?

Xiahou Yuan: Aye?

Sima Yi: You don't find any so, you think that my mother looked like a potato chips and just licked her!

Xiahou Yuan: Is that your mother?

Sima Yi: What do you think bitch?

Xiahou Yuan: Your grandmother.. Ehyuck..

Sima Yi: HUH!

Cao Cao: Oh what a lovely parent you've got there Sima Yi.

Cao Pi: Right.. Really lovely.. And PRETTY TOO!

Sima Yi: Are you insulting me!

All: Nuh uh.. No?

Sima Yi: Whatever! Die or Alive Xiahou Yuan!

Xiahou Yuan: I rather die!

Sima Yi: SO BE IT!

**Execution Time!..**

Sima Yi: You will gonna pay for licking my innocent mother..

Xiahou Yuan: Yeah right, she tasted sucks!

Sima Yi: FUCKER!

Sima Yi quickly burned Xiahou Yuan like hell because of madness..

Sima Yi: Muhahahaha! No one messes with me! Burn! Burn! Burn like hell!

Cao Cao & Cao Pi: SCARY!

Sima Yi: Back to your places!

**At the Halls..**

Cao Cao: Damn.. Our end is near!

Cao Pi: Curse this game, and Sima Yi!

Sima Yi: Blah Blah..

Sima Yi spins the bottle..

5...4...3...2...1...Bottle stops!

Sima Yi: Poor.. Cow Cow! Moooh!

Cao Cao: No!

Cao Pi: YES! DIE DAD!

Cao Cao: No..

* * *

**Next is Cao Cao, damn that potato chips.. I hate junk foods! Who cares? Just leave me alone! Hahahah!**


	13. Cao Cao

**Cao Cao's Day!**

Sima Yi: No one will be alive except me fuckers..

Cao Cao: Oh really? How about you die first? Something like that..

Cao Pi: Ur nut su greyt su shat ap!

Sima Yi: Ah what?

Cao Pi: Wu nos?

Cao Cao: Can we move on?

Sima Yi: Truth or Consequence?

Cao Cao: Consequence..

Sima Yi: Go and climb to Mt. Everest!

Cao Cao & Cao Pi: What!

After a day where Cao Cao is at the middle of the Mountain..

Sima Yi: ARE YOU ALRIGHT THERE?

Cao Cao: DON'T WORRY! I AM FINE, CAN I GO DOWN?

Sima Yi: (thinking) Muhahahah! NEVER! STAY THERE FOREVER!

Cao Pi: Do not listen to him!

Sima Yi: If you go down, you will get executed!

Cao Cao: Make me you FOOL!

After 1 week..

Cao Cao: Can i go down!

Sima Yi: I'm not listening...

Cao Pi: Oh com'on!

Cao Cao seems getting cold to the top of the Mt. and starting to shake..

Cao Cao: Sima Yi ! Foolish beast, I am getting cold here!

Sima Yi: What?

Cao Cao: I said you're cute!

Sima Yi: Hey what did he say Cao Pi?

Cao Pi: You don't hear what father says or you're just a plain dumbass?

Sima Yi: Dumbass?

Cao Pi: Yeah.. you're a big one!

Sima Yi: If you want to come down, Go and fly, No one will gonna stop you!

Cao Cao: I rather die!

**Execution Time!**

Sima Yi: Told you..

Cao Cao: Bark your ass..

Sima Yi: What!

Cao Cao: Oh I said, You're beautiful..

Sima Yi: DIE!

Sima Yi knot Cao Cao's feet to the post and pulled by the horse.. His body was split in half.

Cao Pi: Oh Shit!

Sima Yi: Muhahaha!

Cao Pi: Ewww.. Freakin dad's stomach is ugghh..

Sima Yi: Humph! You're the last one..

Cao Pi: Let us see about it!

* * *

**This is a stupid chapter, I can't think of any what so.. Cao Pi is the last. Can he twist the last story for this? Who knows..**

**Désolé pour cet aucun histoire de sens...**


	14. Cao Pi

**Cao Pi's Day!**

Cao Pi: What's your plan now Sima Sucka?

Sima Yi: Huh? (thinking) Wait... Uh.. I?

Cao Pi: Er what's wrong?

Sima Yi: I'VE GOT IT! Wait a sec.

Cao Pi: Ok?.

Sima Yi went to his room and wrote some letters for the other DW girls...

It's says:

Some of my friend wanted you to go his palace for some party.. Girls are allowed, Husbands are not!

fuck off.. Hope you will go and join.

Venue: Wei palace in da garden..

**At Shu..**

Yue Ying: My husband, can I go to this party?

Zhuge Liang: It's Wei.. Maybe they have some bad plans?

Yue Ying: Oh don't worry! Xing Cai is at my side.

Xing Cai: Yeah! You're nothing Zhuge...

Guan Ping: But...

Yue Ying: We can handle this!

Xing Cai: Yeah.. Promise!

Zhuge & Ping: Oh well, you can go...

Ying & Cai: Hahaha! Loser boys!

**At Wu..**

Xiao Qiao: Oh my god! A party! Eeeeh!

Da Qiao: Think it was safe?

Sun Shang Xiang: Who knows?

Sun Quan: You're not a girl!

Sun Shang Xiang: Who said it!

Sun Quan: ME!

Sun Shang Xiang: Fuck off Bathroom King!

All: UUUHHHH?

Sun Ce: Hehe.. Maybe you should stop now?

Xiao Qiao: (crying) I wanna go!

Zhou Yu: But..

Da Qiao: You're just jealous becacuse HUSBANDS ARE NOT ALLOWED.

Sun Shang Xiang: Yeah!

Sun Quan: So you're not allowed! Liu Bei's husband!

Sun Shang Xiang: Ugggghh! I HATE YOU!

Sun Ce: FINE! You can go!

All 3: Yehhaw!

**At the Nanman?..**

Zhu Rong: Sweety.. I wanna go to the party!

Meng Huo: What! YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE!

Zhu Rong: I uh.. Sort of?

Meng Huo: Aaww.. Sure why not.. Make sure you go home quick.

Zhu Rong: Promise!..

**At a Dance Club?..**

Diao Chan: What the hell is this?

Lu Bu: Party at Wei?..

Diao Chan: Can I go?..

Lu Bu: NO!

Diao Chan: Oh com'on.. Just help your students for your new dance step! Like in DW3? Yeah!

Lu Bu: (crying) Oh well.. You can.

**Back at Wei..**

Sima Yi: Muhahahaha!

Cao Pi: What now?..

Sima Yi: A Suprise!

The DW girls is at the gate now!..

Cao Pi: What are they doing here!

Sima Yi: It is the part of the game..

**At the garden..**

Sima Yi: Ladies and Gentlemen..

Yue Ying: Who is the gentlemen?..

Sima Yi: You and Sun Shang Xiang..

Sun Shang Xiang: No!

Yue Ying: How dare you!..

Sima Yi: AS I WAS SAYING!..

All: (Shut up)

Sima Yi: We have a little game here.. So Cao Pi Truth or Consequence?

Cao Pi: Truth!

Diao Chan: What's going on?

Xiao Qiao: Yeah?

Da Qiao: Who knows?..

Sima Yi: Somebody says that, you Cao Pi have raped one of this 7 lovely females while they are sleeping.. Oh! I mean 5?

Sun Shang Xiang: UGH I WILL KILL YOU!

Cao Pi: No I'm not!

Sima Yi: Let see.. Guards, bring out the gadget!

A Lie Detector..

Sima Yi: You will have a test.. I will ask you and IF THE LIGHT WILL TURN RED, it means you said the lies but, IF THE LIGHT TURN IN GREEN, you said the truth.. Ready asshole?

Cao Pi: Whatever!

Sima Yi wear the gadget at Cao Pi's head..

Sima Yi: Where are you that night?

Cao Pi: Uh.. At the bar?

Light is green!

All Girls: Ooooohh?..

Sima Yi: Did you get drunk?

Cao Pi: Yeah..

Light is Green!

Sima Yi: Which castle did you sneek? Shu, Wu, Meng Huo's castle, or to the Dance Club?

Cao Pi: What! Are you serious!

Sima Yi: Yeah.. Answer?

Cao Pi: NONE!

OH NO! THE LIGHT TURNS TO RED!

Sima Yi: Liar!

Cao Pi: No i'm not!

Red light again!

Sima Yi: You see? You're lying!

Cao Pi: OK FINE!

Light turns to green!

Sima Yi: Did you rape Xiao Qiao?

Cao Pi: No!

Light is green!

Sima Yi: Da Qiao?

Da Qiao: Eeew!

Cao Pi: No..

Light is green!

Sima Yi: Sun Shang Xiang? Haha!

Cao Pi: NEVER! OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Sun Shang Xiang: YOU'RE MEAN!

Light is green!

Sima Yi: YUE YING!

Cao Pi: HELL NO!

Yue Ying: Damn you!

Light is green!

Sima Yi: Muhahaha! Zhu Rong!

Cao Pi: No!

Light is green!

Sima Yi: Diao Chan?  
Cao Pi: I don't know what in the place in earth that Club of hers is hiding so NO!

Diao Chan: That's right!

Light is green!

Sima Yi: Last! Xing Cai!

Cao Pi: Noooooo!

BOOOOOM!

The gadget blows! Cao Pi's Brain Cells poped out like grossy popcorns! Cao Pi is DEAD!

Sima Yi: Whoa!

Xing Cai: YEAH! DEATH IS FOR YOU PERVERT!

Other girls: Really! HOLLY HELL!..

Sima Yi: Hahaha! BEST PLAN EVER! NO MORE WEI! Yeahaw!..

All Girls: We're outa here!

Sima Yi: Muhahaha! Hahaha!

* * *

**Everybody is dead! No more.. Cao Pi is a liar so he died.. He didn't twist the story. How sad... :D**

**I have no choice but to make a bonus chapter for the real ending.. Haha! Sorry guys..**


	15. Wasted

**Last Chapter!**

After the game where Sima Yi is still outside talking to the girls of some crap.

Sima Yi: Foolish sissies.. Piss off!

Da Qiao: How poor..

Xiao Qiao: Yeah! No more WEI!

Sima Yi: Fuck off!

Yue Ying: OH! I must go..

Sun Shang Xiang: Yeah me too..

Zhu Rong: Look at him, what a maniac look!

Sima Yi: What!

Xing Cai: Eeeww... You seems like a perverted joe!

Diao Chan: Let's get outa here!

All of the girls leave Sima Yi..

Sima Yi: FOOLS! YOU THINK THAT I WILL JUST GONNA RAPE YOU! IN YOUR DREAMS!

Dw Girls: (Shouting far) TAH! PSYCHO!

Sima Yi was left alone then. He went inside to look at his papers seeing that Wei didn't accomplished 5 battles to Shu. But something

smells fishy..

**At Shu...**

Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang at their quarters..

Yue Ying: My husband, why don't you attack your rival now?

Zhuge Liang: That's a good plan but, we can't sneek around to the castle like that.

Yue Ying: Why not? Wei have no soldiers left.

Zhuge Liang: (shocked like hell) REALLY? Very well then..

Yue Ying: Oh! That's right?.. Yeah?.. YEAH!

Zhuge Liang: (muttering) Bastard...

Yue Ying: What!

Zhuge Liang: I said you're cute..

Yue Ying: Awww...

**1 week after...**

A sound of marching soldiers are heading to Wei.

Sima Yi: WHAT?

**Somewhere in Hell..**

There was a big TV almost big as the Movies.. So the dead Wei fellows is watching Sima Yi.

Cao Cao: Hahaha! Big ass punk, your end is near!

Zhang He: Yippe! I can't wait to hug my precious guy!

Zhen Ji: Fuck off!

Cao Pi: No! You Fuck off!

Xu Huang: (crying) I thought you love me ZHANG HE!

Zhang He: Ah? Did i say that?

Xu Huang: Oh..

Zhang Liao: Look! Sima Yi is being attacked by Shu!

Cao Ren: Yeah! Kill that Fool!

Xu Zhu: Awww.. I'm still hungry.

All: FUCK OFF!

Pang De: Oh god.. Wait! Look..

Xiahou Dun: Ouch.. I can't feel my eye.

Xiahou Yuan: Of course you can't! YOU'RE EYELESS!

Xiahou Dun: Bitch..

Cao Cao: Yeah! Kill that Sima Yi!

Zhen Ji: OH! DONT!

All: Why not?

Zhen Ji: None of your business!

**Back to Wei..**

Sima Yi: I must hide! But where? Ah ha!

Sima Yi went to Zhen Ji's room.

Sima Yi: I know what to do now!

He opened Zhen Ji's cabinet to find something and it was her lovely dress, he change his clothes to Zhen's clothes and grab her flute.

**Hell again..**

Zhen Ji:OH MY GOD! MY DRESSS! FUCK THEY ARE LOVELY!

Cao Pi: Is that? WHAT! THAT DRESS! THAT'S MY ANNIVERSARY GIFT TO YOU!

Zhang He: And OH GOD! THEY ARE LOOKED GORGEOUS! I wish someone will buy me clothes like that..

All: IN YOUR DREAMS FAGGOT!

Cao Cao: Ohhh.. He does look my first wife. (drools)

All: (gasp)

Cao Cao: What?

**Wei again..**

After Sima Yi changed, he once go outside to the room and 2 generals of Shu he saw.

Sima Yi: Waaah!

Zhao Yun: Wow wow wow.. What a lovely lady.

Jiang Wei: Yes I agree. Very LOVELY..

Sima Yi: Fools!.. I-uh..Ahem (change voice) Hello sexy boys.

Zhao Yun: ARRRRRR!

Jiang Wei: CAN I ASK YOU IN MARRAIGE?

Sima Yi: WHAT!

**Hell Hell Hell...**

Zhang He: YUCK! HOW DISGRACEFUL!

Zhen Ji: HOW IRRITATING!

Cao Cao: HOW STUPID!

Cao Pi: YOU'RE ALL JEALOUS!

Others: Yeah.. Isn't it obvious?

The 4: FUCKERS!

**Wei Wei WEI!**

Jiang Wei: OH COM'ON! I BEG YOU!

Zhao Yun: Hey! I SAW HER FIRST!

Jiang Wei: KISS MY ASS!

Zhao Yun: I RATHER DIE!

Sima Yi: Oh god.. What a strong beauty I have.

DIE!

Sima Yi uses Zhen Ji's combo.. And Musou.

But...

Huang Zhong is at the back and hitted Sima Yi cause him to Death...

Sima Yi: Uggh... I'm was..ted.

**Hell**

All: Yeah! Sima Yi DIED! BUT...

**Heaven...**

An Angel met him at the golden gate..

Angel: If you want to go inside, you must confest first. What kind of sin do you have?

Sima Yi: I have no sin..

Angel: Are you sure?

Sima Yi: Of course!

Angel: Really?

Sima Yi: Yes duh..

Angel: But you are Evil, an Evil guy like you doesn't have the right to enter the heaven.

Sima Yi: Fine! Throw me to HELL!

Angel: Your wish is my command.

**This is the last... HELL.**

Cao Cao: That idiot! GOES TO HEAVEN?

Zhang He: That's not fare! (crying)

Zhen Ji: What? You didn't deserve to be at the heaven faggot.

Zhang He: Yeah right, Baby maker!

Zhen Ji: WHAT!

Cao Pi: Oh geeze..

Others: LOOOK!

It's Sima Yi!

Sima Yi: I thought I can handle it..

Cao Cao: Yeah! You have leared your lesson now.

Cao Pi: All of Wei is one again.

Zhang He: Uh huh! So why don't you ask me to marry you?

Zhen Ji: FUCK OFF!

Sima Yi: Tah! In your dreams!

All: Yeah! In your dreams!

Zhang He: How cruel!

Sima Yi: So, want to play again?

All: NO WAY!

Sima Yi: Losers!

All of them is really dead now.. Now Wei will have to conquer Hell against Satan. They Live, Fight, Survive as one.. nothing can break the line between them.. No matter what, Game or not.. Still. You don't have to kill anybody like that.

Beacause it sucks..

**The End..

* * *

**

**Yeah it's done.. This is sick, but a relief... Bye now suckers!**


End file.
